A variety of input and output devices may be used with the processing devices to provide feedback for user controlled applications. Applications in the entertainment field, such as games, use such controllers to improve a user's experience of participating in a computer-generated reality. For example, hand held devices using accelerometers and other sensors allow user's physical motions to be translated into a gaming application, and provide vibration feedback based on in-game events.
In virtual reality environments such as those used in games, a user can interact with the virtual environment through an on-screen representation of the user such as an avatar. Events which occur in the game may be translated into feedback into a control device. For example, when a user hits a tennis ball using a movement based controller, the controller may vibrate.